


Kissing Ophelia

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I've made the decision never to leave you again."





	Kissing Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Girls, I'm home.”

Leo walked into the kitchen at 7:30, greeting his wife and daughter. Charlie jumped from her chair and threw her arms around him.

“Hi daddy!” she kissed him several times.

“Hey pumpkin. I should spend three whole days away more often. I love that enthusiasm. Hey baby.”

“Hi there.”

CJ kissed him, wiping the lipstick from his face. She asked if he was hungry; she and Charlie had turkey burgers. Tim had been gone for most of the summer. He was away for his last summer as a camper; soon he would be a junior Counselor.

“No, I met Charlie for dinner before I came home. Hey Winston, c’mere buddy. I missed you.”

Leo sat in a chair and Winston jumped on his lap. CJ didn’t want the dog on the table but the terrier was not interested in leftover scraps. He was happy that his master was home. Leo was in Washington DC for the past three days attending a symposium on nuclear disarmament. He was there with Jed Bartlet and leaders from all over the world. While it was great to be invited to the table again, the former Vice-President was glad to be home with his family.

“Did you save the world one more time daddy?” Charlie asked.

“I tried to kiddo. There was a lot of talking, some arguing, and a bit of resolution. We will see how good it is or how long it lasts. What did I miss while I was gone?”

“I'm auditioning for Hamlet on Monday.” Charlie said. She got up from the table, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She got a Diet Vanilla Coke for her father.

“Hamlet? You mean you're trying out for Ophelia. That’s great Charlie.”

“No daddy, I'm going to be Hamlet. My drama camp is all girls remember. This is cool because in the dark ages when they first performed Shakespeare, all of the actors were men. Remember Shakespeare in Love?”

“I certainly do. Have you heard from Tim?”

“He’s fine; called home on Wednesday evening.” CJ said. “Charlie has been memorizing the lines for days Leo. Day and night…I've been helping.”

“Mom is an excellent Gertrude.” 

“She was offered a three-picture deal once. Did you know that?”

“What?” Charlie looked at her mother with wide hazel eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? You could’ve been a famous actress.”

“Doubtful. We were out in LA for a fundraiser at Larry Posner’s house. I don’t even think the producer was serious. I already had a job I enjoyed.”

“Still mom that is pretty cool. Wait a minute, why would Uncle Jed ever go to Larry Posner’s house? He makes garbage.”

“There was a girl that used to work with us named Mandy. It’s a pretty long story. She was gone before your time sweetheart.”

“OK. Is it cool if I tell my friends about you being almost famous?” Charlie asked.

“Sure.”

“Georgia has decided that she wants to try out for Ophelia. Yeah, I know she is my best friend but I don’t want her to get it.”

“Why?” Leo asked, sipping his soda.

“Well, she is not Ophelia material, you know daddy. Anyway, I don’t want to have to kiss her. It would be like kissing Tim or something.”

Charlie stuck out her tongue and CJ laughed.

“I'm sorry? Kissing?” Leo was confused.

“Oh yeah, another cool thing about this is that I get to kiss a girl. Whoever plays Ophelia as it is obvious she and Hamlet are doing it.”

“You're going to kiss another girl?”

“Mmm hmm. I'm kinda hoping its Kara Hampton who gets the role. She is cool and very pretty.”

“You think girls are pretty Charlie?” her father asked.

“Sure daddy. You think girls are pretty don’t you?”

“Um yeah. I think women are beautiful.”

“Exactly.”

She nodded and started to clear the dishes she and her mother used that evening. Leo picked Winston up in his arms, standing from his chair.

“I'm going to put on something comfortable and relax. Charlie, how about on Sunday I help with some of the lines…if you want me to.”

“Really daddy?”

“Sure. I can do Claudius or Laertes. Whatever you need; Hamlet is my favorite play.”

“Cool.” She gave him the OK sign as she loaded the dishwasher.

“What are you doing Claudia Jean?”

“I think I'm going to have a slice of cheesecake for dessert.”

“Dessert is exactly what I had in mind. Though I am not quite in the mood for cheesecake.”

She looked at her husband the same time her daughter did. The younger girl screwed up her face.

“Eww. Hello, child still in the room. Very tender ears.”

CJ smiled as she and Leo spoke with their eyes. The Vice-President left the room whistling.

“While I still think all parental sexiness is gross, I think it’s great that you and daddy are still romantic. I'm glad that you were able to overcome all the crap a few years ago.”

CJ was not even sure she and Leo would still be married after what happened. All the shit they went through in the White House and it was when things were supposed to get easy that they almost blew up in her face. CJ and Leo both held onto their marriage with their fingertips, coming out on the other side. She was more determined than ever to love him after all they had been through.

“I love your father very much.” CJ replied.

“I know mom.”

Charlie kissed her mother, grabbed a bag of pretzels, and went to her room to read the play.

***

“CJ?”

“Hmm?”

She sat at her vanity table doing her nightly ritual while Leo read Newsweek in bed. Winston was still on his lap; he would probably sleep close tonight. Rain had come to the city late. CJ had the windows open to listen to the rhythm of it falling.

“Should I be concerned that Charlie is excited about kissing girls?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” CJ shook her head. “Tim and Charlie are from a different generation honey. They are more sexually expressive. They place less taboos and restrictions on themselves than we did and I think it’s wonderful. Anyway, you kissed Jed so…”

“Hey! Do you have to go there?”

“What? You have and maybe more.”

“Claudia Jean! I…” Leo didn’t finish his sentence. “This is not about me, this is about our daughter. What does less restriction mean?”

“Charlie is not gay Leo.”

“I think I know that. But she seemed so excited about kissing a girl…oh hell. This is one of those things I'm not going to understand because I'm an old man, isn’t it?”

“Probably. There are books and articles all over the web about it. Anyway, if Charlie is gay, I will love her no less. Though I'm sure she is not.”

Leo would go on the Internet and read about it. Charlie being sexual at all scared the hell out of him; she had just turned 14. The McGarrys had talked to their kids about sex but what teenager told their parents everything about their lives? OK, he had to stop thinking about it.

“Leo, I've been itching the past few days. I think you know how might have fleas.”

“What?” Leo dropped the magazine on the bed, covering Winston’s little ears. “Hey now, whoa, my dog does not have fleas. I took him to the vet two weeks ago for his shot. I wash him weekly. My dog does not have fleas Claudia Jean.”

Winston looked at his owner and then put his paws on Leo’s chest. He started to lick his face. 

“Aw, you don’t have fleas, do you boy? You are very clean, aren’t you? I take very good care of you. Don’t listen to the mean lady…she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. OK Winston, OK?

CJ looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. He was talking to the terrier as a person would talk to an infant. While she thought it was silly to talk to a baby that way, it seemed even more outrageous to communicate with a dog in that tone.

“What?” Leo asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason.” She stifled a laugh and got into bed. “I changed the sheets anyway and am looking out for scratching.”

“I will do the same.” He moved closer to CJ. “How about a little special attention, Mrs. McGarry?”

Winston got the message, jumping from the bed and going to sleep on the loveseat for the time being. He knew he would have to surrender some of Leo’s attention eventually.

“There is no way I am kissing you after the dog licked all over you. Go and wash your face.”

“Alright. While I'm gone, take off that nightgown and think of something dirty.”

CJ laughed as Leo went into their bathroom. He used antibacterial soap to wash his face. He came back into the room, smiling at his wife. She held the sheet back for him and he came around the bed. His smile grew when he saw she took his advice.

“Welcome home Mr. Vice-President.”

“Oh yeah.”

He slid under the covers, taking his wife into his arms. CJ wrapped her long arms around him and relaxed as he kissed her neck.

“Mmm, my God three days is too long.” He murmured.

“I agree. I also think you are overdressed.”

CJ helped him out of his pajamas, relishing the friction that their naked bodies always created. She traced his bypass scar. Leo pulled her closer, their kisses passionate as he rolled onto his back. CJ straddled him and wore a sexy grin.

“Hey beautiful.” Leo grinned too, stroking her breasts.

“Hey. Did you miss me?”

“That’s a rhetorical question, right? I don’t do the sleeping alone thing well anymore. I miss your scent.”

“And how do I smell, Mr. Vice-President?”

“Sexy.”

CJ laughed. She caressed his erection and Leo hissed.

“Did you miss my touch?”

“God yes.”

“Did you miss my mouth?”

“You are one hell of a woman. I miss everything.”

She kept doing what she was doing, watching Leo’s eyes flutter shut. He moaned her name and gripped her hips. She was well acquainted with his body; she did not want to take him to the point of no return. CJ stopped, climbed off him, and lay back on the mattress. Within a matter of moments, he was inside of her. They didn’t talk much while they made love. CJ held him close and Leo touched her face…his eyes speaking the way his mouth never could.

“Oh Leo.” She arched her back and held him tighter.

“Baby, baby, baby.” He repeated it as his body shuddered with the beginnings of his climax.

Rubbing her clit, CJ moaned loudly and clenched her thighs tight. He felt her come, felt her go rigid and then slacken as she whispered his name on a sigh. Leo was right there with her. He let go, held her close as they both felt the jolt, and then rush of his release. Kisses came afterward, tender and loving as Leo’s heart rate slowed to normal. He never got over his wife’s little sighs of satisfaction while he was still inside of her.

“I love you.” He said, lying back on the bed and taking her into his arms.

The sheets barely covered them but they did not care. The ceiling fan and the breeze off the rain cooled their sweaty skin.

“I love you too.” She traced her hand down his chest, lingering across his belly. “As much as I did miss you though, I am so glad you went out and kicked ass one more time.”

“I don’t know how much of an ass kicking it was. The world is still run by stodgy old men, and all the young men have either Napoleonic or Messianic complexes. It’s hard to talk to them. And the few brilliant women in the room are often ignored. We never wanted it to be like this.”

“I bet you got the butterflies in your stomach, didn’t you? You got the quickened pulse and the metallic taste of adrenaline in your mouth. You were doing it for the good guys.”

“You know me too well baby. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be home with you and the children.”

“I know. Still, I'm sure its fun to put that suit on every once in a while and play with the big dogs.”

“Yeah.” He stroked her naked back. “Every once in a while.”

He kissed his wife, loving the way she tasted.

“I get to fall asleep with you tonight. Lucky, lucky man that I am.”

“I am no position to disagree.”

***

The next morning Leo kissed his wife before taking the dog out for a walk. Winston was happy Leo was back and kept him out a half hour exploring the rain soaked park across from their building. When he got home, Charlie was in the kitchen eating cereal.

“Hey daddy.”

“Good morning. What’s happening today?”

“Just camp until three. I'm going to hang after that so you and mom have plenty of alone time.”

“That’s not why I was asking.” He gently yanked one of her ponytails. In pigtails, he remembered what a beautiful little girl she was. Her mother’s face and that shockingly white blond hair.

Charlie laughed. She put her bowl in the dishwasher and grabbed her backpack.

“Have a good day. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye pumpkin.”

He went into the bedroom; looked at his sleeping wife. Sitting on the side of the bed, he stroked her hair.

“Good morning.” Leo bent to kiss her.

“Hey. Did you walk the dog?”

“Mmm hmm. Charlie is off to camp too. You going in late baby? It’s almost eight.”

“Well, I don’t know if you can handle it Leopold but I thought it might be fun for us to spend the day together.”

“Yeah? How about some shopping and lunch?”

“You must have really missed me.”

CJ put her arms around him, pulling him down for another kiss. Leo took her hands in his, kissing each of her fingers.

“A bath would be the perfect way to start the day.” He said

“Breakfast first. I'm a bit calorie deprived right now; feed me.”

“Breakfast in bed…coming right up. Don’t move.”

CJ smiled and kissed his nose. Moving was the last thing on her mind.

***

They had been out of the White House for almost five years but still had a Secret Service detail. It just wasn’t the same for CJ without Bill there. This afternoon it was Sean, Mike, Dan and Katie. They tried to give the former second couple their space but it was obvious who they were and why they were there. Many famous New Yorkers had bodyguards. It was something both CJ and Leo were used to, just like the stares and the followers. It was part of life now…daily activities were continued around it.

Though it had been two years, she missed Bill everyday. They emailed frequently, exchanging pictures and stories. He was seeing a wonderful woman and CJ thought she might be jealous. It was not the same envy she would feel if some woman put the moves on her husband. She just felt she should be able to know and scrutinize this new woman; see if she was right for her Bill. Yes, he was still considered her Bill. Their relationship lasted longer than most marriages.

In Alexandra Petrie, CJ’s favorite boutique, Leo sat in a very comfortable chair sipping apple tea. CJ tried on five pink dresses. Next Friday night was the Susan G. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation dinner and Charity Auction. All female guests were to wear pink and though CJ always thought of her dreaded Secret Service name with a cringe when she wore the color, the charity was important to her.

“That is definitely the dress.” Leo said, sitting up a bit in his chair.

“Are you sure?” CJ turned to check out the rear view in the mirror.

“Positive.”

It was powder pink with one strap and a healthy split. CJ glowed in it with her light tan and natural hair color.

“Leo?”

“Hmm?” he put on his bifocals to get a better look.

“Are you sure this is alright? I mean, I don’t want to try to be something I'm not anymore.”

Leo wanted to know what that meant. Every since he met CJ, he was intrigued by her lack of being anything but herself. Even when it was to her detriment.

“I'm not 30 anymore, I'm not even 40. I need to dress age appropriate.”

“What's age appropriate? You are stunning and you look amazing in that dress. Go on, ask any man. Go on.”

“Leo…”

He stood and walked over to a 30 something man and his wife. He asked him to come and take a look.

“How does she look in this dress?”

“Beautiful Mrs. McGarry.” Everyone knew who she was. “That color is great on you.”

“And you don’t think I'm too old for it? You know what I mean?”

“That’s ridiculous…you look beautiful. 50 is the new 25.”

CJ laughed as the man shook Leo’s hand and walked away.

“He was flirting with you.” Leo said.

“I think so. It is a beautiful dress.”

“It’s yours. You already own it.”

Smiling, CJ went back into the dressing room. She told her husband through the door she would buy the vintage Armani. That made him smile. From the boutique, it was off to Bloomingdale’s to buy shoes. CJ must have tried on 25 pair but Leo didn’t mind. Again, he found a comfortable chair. While shopping with his wife was not always a comfortable experience, the chairs were.

“I like the strappy ones, I think.” Leo said.

“You're no help. They are all strappy.”

“The one with the pink roses through the straps. You look amazing in those shoes, though they look uncomfortable.”

“No, they're comfortable.”

“OK, buy those then.”

“You in a rush honey?”

“I'm hungry. Its lunchtime.”

“OK.”

CJ went to the register with four pairs of shoes.

“You gonna wear all of those to the dinner?” Leo asked.

“Shut up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

***

They had lunch at their favorite café before heading home. Leo walked the dog and then returned to lay on the couch with his wife. Charlie called to say she was hanging with Lisa and Georgia and would be home after dinner at Lisa’s house…her mother was making pierogies. CJ sighed, playing with the buttons with on Leo’s dress shirt.

“Is Washington the same as I remember?” she asked.

“It has not changed a bit. There is nothing new to report. We did have a chance to eat at DC Coast and the food was better than I remember. We were there for a long time weren’t we?”

“Yeah, too long. If Tim goes to the nationwide mock trial competition with Browning’s team this year, he will be back there. He is excited…still calls it home.”

Leo turned a bit on his side, pulling his wife closer.

“I have made to the decision never to leave you again.” He said.

“So I'm stuck with you?”

“Mmm hmm. I will be as tolerable as possible.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” She replied laughing.

Leo kissed her and she ran her fingers through his hair. Leo was still losing his hair but it never seemed to all go away.

“I am going to help Charlie get the role of Hamlet, even if I think it’s strange that she wants to kiss another girl.”

“Why? Isn’t it your fantasy to see me kiss another girl?”

“Much more than kissing. And I don’t want to get into my fantasy…I’ll get too excited. I can say that my little girl is not the only one who wants to kiss Ophelia.”

“I am not Ophelia.” CJ said.

“You are beautiful. You are strong, yet fragile and that is very Ophelia.”

“I also love a mad man. You cannot get more Ophelia than that. But she kills herself in the end and they all end up dead. Except Horatio…Sam.”

“Sam?” Leo asked.

“Long story.”

They kissed again, CJ wrapping her leg around him.

“I'm glad you're home. I love you.”

“I love you more baby. Wanna see how much?”

“Is sex ever not on your mind?”

“This is about more than sex and you know it.”

“I know it.”

“You better know it.” he whispered, kissing her nose.

CJ held him, accepted his affection, and decided he definitely couldn’t leave her again.

***


End file.
